Mystina
Mystina (Meltina in the Japanese version) is a Sorceress Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. As opposed to most of Lenneth's Einherjar, Mystina plays an important part in the story if the player goes for the A ending. Background/Storyline Chapter 5 A native of Flenceburg, Mystina is a beautiful young woman and a talented mage, but this has made her vain, egotistical and disagreeable. She studied at the Flenceburg Academy, her skill earning her the favours of Headmistress Lorenta, even though she disliked her for being overly strict. She is also acquainted with Lezard, although she seems to be somewhat suspicious of him. Her natural craving for knowledge leads her to become a researcher after her graduation, her biggest dream being to climb Yggdrasil and attain the knowledge of the gods. She finds everyday life uninteresting and often relieves her boredom by using astral projection and roaming wherever she wants in spirit form. She even has a machine installed in her laboratory for this purpose. When told of Lorenta's death, Mystina expresses no sympathy and is actually pleased at the news, conjecturing that Lezard must be the one responsible, since Lorenta expelled him from the Academy. Curious about his motives, she travels to his tower in spirit form. She is astounded by what she discovers: Lezard has apparently discovered long-lost runes that allow him to shift the entire tower into a different dimension. Exploring further, she finds Lezard's journals, although she is unable to read them, whether because of his handwriting or because of the fact that he has encrypted them. Finally, she discovers the homunculus that Lenneth had spared during her previous visit. Due to the fact that the homunculus is a young girl, Mystina erroneously assumes that Lezard has perverted tendencies, and takes the homunculus home, both to study it and as a form of blackmail. Her scheme is successful, as Lezard appears in her house that evening. She questions him about his involvement in Lorenta's death, then his research. While he does not confirm or infirm the former, he reveals that he has found the Philosopher's Stone. Mystina is understandably shocked at hearing this. Lezard then requests his homunculus, saying that he would be willing to compensate her for it. She agrees to the bargain and takes him to her laboratory, requesting information about Bifrost and Yggdrasil in exchange, a fact that amuses Lezard, but does not surprise him. He explains that Bifrost is located in the Forest of Spirits, home of the elves. Mystina petulantly comments that the elves are too insular and would be better off dead, but Lezard disagrees. He proceeds to explain that the elves are vessels of the gods. They have divine blood, but may produce half-elven offspring with humans. Odin himself is a half-elf, which is why he has managed to seize the throne of the gods: his mortal blood has allowed him to evolve and outgrow the other gods. Lezard conjectures that transferring a human soul into a half-elven body would achieve the same results. However, he then remarks that he does not have anywhere he can store the homunculus and decides to leave it in Mystina's care for a while longer. This is, in fact, a ruse. By uncovering his secrets, Mystina has become a threat to Lezard. The next time she uses astral projection, he visits her laboratory again. Calling out to her spirit, he reveals his real goal: not only to challenge the gods, but also to make Lenneth his by fusing her soul with a homunculus. He then freezes the machine containing Mystina's body, effectively killing her, as she remains trapped in spirit form. Lenneth, who is now wary of Lezard, offers Mystina to join her because of her knowledge of the situation, as well as for her magical powers, even though she is otherwise unfit as an Einherjar. She even tells her that this could be an opportunity for her to research Bifrost and Yggdrasil, although Mystina says that she does not need empty promises to side with whoever opposes Lezard. If Lenneth returns to Mystina's home in Flenceburg after recruiting her, she will express her anger at what Lezard did to her body and retrieve the Infinity Rod from her laboratory. Ending A If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth ends up unlocking the memories of her life as Platina by visiting her grave in the Weeping Lily Meadow. Realizing what has happened, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite, and Hrist takes over as the active Valkyrie. She explains the mechanics of Valkyrie transmigration to Mystina and Arngrim and attempts to enlist their services to rescue Silmeria from Brahms. But, as the two Einherjar had no choice but to remain with Lenneth all this time, they have become loyal to her and refuse to cooperate, scandalized at Odin's interference. When Hrist sees that they will not obey her, she attacks them. However, Lenneth, who has resisted the Rite and is now merely a soul, shields them from harm. Hrist is reluctant to kill her sister and leaves, but Lenneth's soul is damaged from the attack and in danger of dissipating. Lezard chooses this time to manifest himself again, telling Mystina to freeze the soul in a crystal. He explains that they must reunite it with her body as soon as possible if they want to save her. He proposes to use the homunculus he has left in Mystina's laboratory as a temporary vessel, even though Mystina distrusts his motives, since trapping Lenneth in a mortal body was part of his original goal. Nevertheless, they have no choice. After transferring the soul into the homunculus, all three travel to Brahms Castle to confront Hrist and forcibly expel her from the Valkyrie's body. Reuniting Lenneth's soul with her original body proves successful, and, after recovering from the initial shock of her newfound memories, she sets off to battle Loki. Battle Mystina is an excellent Sorcerer, bested only by Lyseria, Gandar, and Lezard. She comes with an array of attack, restorative, and debilitating spells, but the player will have to round out her selection if she is to perform at full capacity. She joins with a Ruby Mace, Tiara, Cloak, and Leather Boots equipped. Her Wait Reaction familiar is a bat. Initial spells *Dark Savior *Mystic Cross *Sacred Javelin *Sap Guard *Normalize Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul As Mystina is a Sorceress, her PWS will vary depending on her assigned attack spell and her weapon; she will either cast the same spell three times in a row or use Great Magic, if her staff has that property. Traits *Prideful *Egotistical *Narcissistic *Distracted *Voluptuous *Snobbish *Wise *Flashy Recruitment Mystina can be recruited in Flenceburg on Chapter 5, only after encountering and fighting Lezard Valeth in Tower of Lezard Valeth on Chapter 4. As the Tower of Lezard Valeth is only accessible in the Normal and Hard modes, she does not appear in the Easy mode. Transfer Mystina's starting Hero Value is a rather low -82, and she only has two positive traits, but this is irrelevant, since she cannot be transferred to Asgard; although a powerful Sorceress, she simply does not have a personality befitting of an Einherjar, but ironically enough, she ends up becoming one of Lenneth's most devoted allies. Quotes ;Battle start *''Hmph, these freaks look like trouble.'' *''You abominations from another world must die!'' *''Poor, accursed creatures... We must set their souls free.'' *''Feast your eyes on me – it will be your last vision of beauty.'' ;Enemy killed by PWS or Great Magic *''You freaks have no reason to exist!'' (also said when performing PWS) *''Ha, didn't even break a sweat!'' *''I'd have been impressed if you'd survived.'' *''Even reincarnated, your fate'll be the same.'' ;Enemy survives PWS or Great Magic *''STARTING to annoy me!!'' *''Persistent brutes, aren't you?!!'' *''Not bad... Want seconds?'' *''Oh, I get it – you want some more?!'' ;Hit *''What are you doing?!'' ;Death *''Not here...!!'' ;Battle won *(sighs) Well, at least now it's nice and quiet. *''Our work here is done. Let's go!'' *''They had it coming to them.'' Etymology Mystina is most likely derived from "mystic" or "mystical", which is a fitting name for a mage. Her Japanese name, Meltina, is abbreviated to Melti for her nickname. The Star Ocean series has an item called Melty Potion (often localized as Melting Potion), so her name can be seen as a reference to this. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for tri-Ace games to feature a character with "Melt" in his or her name, in a similar, though much more obscure fashion to the Final Fantasy series' Cids. Trivia *Mystina is voiced by the same actress as Jelanda and Lyseria in English. *Mystina is the only mage to have a bat as a familiar, probably as a reflection of her disagreeable personality. *Mystina can be encountered in her room in Flenceburg if the player visits the town before recruiting her. *Recruiting Mystina will drop Lenneth's Seal Level by 15 points. This is fitting, considering that Mystina is instrumental in the process allowing Lenneth to unlock her memories. *Leaving the Tower of Lezard Valeth before confronting Lezard may cause him to disappear, and therefore the player will be unable to recruit Mystina. *In the Valkyrie Profile manga, Lezard kills Mystina after Hrist is summoned to replace Lenneth, specifically to help to transfer her soul into a homunculus.http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46549-25/valkyrie-profile/chapter-9.html However, this means that Mystina is not an Einherjar, and it is unclear how her soul manages to avoid reincarnation. It also means that she never visits Lezard's tower. *Mystina's sprite is used to represent one of Hrist's Einherjar during her attack on Dipan in Valkyrie Profile. However, there is no indication that she was actually present (as one of her previous incarnations), and she does not appear during the corresponding events in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria or in the FMV in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. It is likely that her sprite was simply used to indicate that Hrist had several Einherjar with her during Barbarossa's execution, even though only Arngrim is present in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. This could be a continuity mistake or a result of the timeline discrepancies between the two games. References Category:Character Category: Female Category: Einherjar Category:Sorcerer